Creatures Of Fantasy
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: the site says unleash your imagination, so I did. muahaha/evil laugh. this could happen when I own csi. with creatures of fantasy like the title says and a evil man who wants to kill them all.
1. Prologue

**first chapter of a new story. if you don't get it, wait for other chapters. please R&R. disclaimer: if I owned csi, they would be like this**

Prologue

Do you have those days? Those days when it seems everyone around you is against you? Well, today was a day like that. The evil man was angry. Really angry. The reason for his anger? This lab. They all were. He had to do something.

He started his round in this office. Grissoms office. Silver things all around him. The man in front of him looked at his watch, also silver. He smiled. That man had a lot of fake silver around him. Who was he trying to convince? He walked out of the office. On his way out he saw her. Sara. Her sunglasses in her hair, as always. And when she smiled he just could see her pointy teeth. He walked further. In the break room he saw Catherine. When she thought no one looked, she made the ice cubes in her drink melt. And behind her was Warrick. Just sitting. No one could tell there was a great fire inside of him. Except he, he had found out. He walked some more. He saw Ronnie and Nick walking the other way. Ronnie. When she transformed she was beautiful. Four legs, one horn and plain white. And Nick. He could transform too. Four claws, two wings and really ugly. But that was his opinion. Ronnie seemed to like him. He walked past Greg. The boy was, like always, coming from the DNA lab. He was also great with weapons and had a few installed. The last stop was the DNA lab. He got his results from Wendy. Silly girl. Her magic wasn't that strong and he almost could see the place her wings came from when she transformed. He walked back to his office and laughed inside. Soon they would be nothing but a shadow. He was the Creator Of Nightmares, Ravage And Disaster, the Entity Creating Killings Listed In Eternity.

And he had a plan.

**anyone wants to guess who the evil man is? hint: look at the capital letters.**


	2. Bite marks and sunglasses

**second chapter of my unleashed imagination. please R&R**

Bite marks and sunglasses

"Ouch! Hey, watch what you're doing!" Sara shouted at the man, but he was already gone. She looked around. Where was she? The man had thrown her inside a cage. She looked at it. There were three more cages. With the one she was in it formed a square. Every cage had a fence in the middle of it. It had a mil pattern. What interested her the most was that every cage had a different design. Hers, for example, had tinted glass at the top to filter out sunlight. The other part of the cage had a lot of biting toys. The cage her part was next to had a big pool-like part with some islands and the other part had a lot of wood. She looked at the other cage next to hers and saw a lot of grass and hay on the ground and when she looked to the other part, there were rocks everywhere. When she looked at the last cage, the one opposite from her, she gawked. It looked like a fairytale. There were trees and mushrooms and it looked astonishing. The other part of the cage was like the complete opposite, there were computers everywhere and there was a shooting range. She thought about what was happening and felt something cold at her wrist. When she looked at herself, she saw there were silver rings around her ankles, wrists and her neck. When she wanted to take them off, she couldn't. She decided she was there to long and transformed into a bat. When she wanted to fly out of the cage, a force field hit her and transformed her back. Seeing that the rings were still attached and that she couldn't escape, she gave up and when the sun started to shine, she fell asleep.

When she woke up it was dark again. The man was standing outside the cage. "What do you want for food and drink?" He asked. Hoping he would give her whatever she choose she asked for red wine and a salad. The man walked away and a few minutes later a hole in the floor opened and what she had asked for appeared with a vial of blood next to it. She ate the salad and drank the wine, but never touched the vial. She had made a pact with herself to never drink blood, but still she liked red drinks. When she was finished, everything disappeared again and she sat down in a corner, not knowing what to do.

**anyone up for a guess? what creature is she? I think everyone knows, but I like riddles.**


	3. Full moon and claws

**third chapter. three guesses wich creature this time. pleas R&R**

Full moon and claws

After what looked like an hour, Sara heard a fight going on at the other side of the door. Just when she got up, the door opened and the man came in with what looked like a wolf in his arms. The beast looked frozen. The man pulled some garlic bands out of a closet and put it around the beast paws and neck. Then he threw the beast inside the same cage she was in, but at the other side of the fence. When the man walked away, the beast unfroze and turned into-

"Grissom?" Sara asked. He looked around and saw her. _She didn't just saw me transform, did she?_ "Hi Sara, what are you doing here?" he asked while walking towards her. She walked away. "You saw me transform." he stated. "yeah, but it isn't that, it's the garlic". He didn't knew what she was saying. "Why are you afraid of garlic?" "You're a werewolf, but I'm a vampire and if you had looked better, you would have known that. Besides, that man has put silver bands on me, so I don't think you would like coming closer". He silently agreed. She had to stay away from him and he from her. That evil man had it all planned. "We could just talk?" he asked. She agreed and they started talking about how they had become this way.

Sara had gone on a vacation trip to New York when a strange man came to her and gave her a drink. Before she knew it she was lying on a couch and the man had bitten her and he wanted to kill her with a wooden stake. She surprised him and killed him instead, the man didn't even knew she was awake. When she had killed him, the man just turned into dust. Because the man didn't sucked to much blood, she didn't have to bite other people and she still was able to walk in the sun if she wore sunglasses.

Grissom was working at a scene when a strange woman appeared. He could see she was bleeding, because there was a bright full moon that night. She walked towards him, but collapsed somewhere on the way. He had to help, so he walked over to her. When he tried to help her get up, she bit him and almost immediately died. When he tried to figure out what was happening there was a big wolf running towards him. he fell down and placed his arms in front of him to protect himself. He could hear the wolf howl and run away and then he realized his hand was hurting. He dropped the kit he was holding and looked at his hand. It had a burn on it where the kits handle had been. He found out that he could turn into a wolf anytime he wanted and the silver had caused the burn. Later, when he had searched for more answers he found out that, if a werewolf made a victim and that victim could bite someone that same night, the one bitten didn't lost his mind if he transformed.

When the stopped talking for a moment, the man came in again. "what do you want for food and drink?" Sara wanted to say something but with one move of his hand he silenced her. He turned to Grissom and asked it again. "What do you want for food and drink?" Grissom asked for some half-raw steak and some water. The man walked away. A few minutes later the holes opened and both got their meal, Sara the same thing she had last night, complete with vial of blood and Grissom the thing he asked for, with something that looked like a piece of a dead cow. They both ate their meals in silence, not touching the extras and when they were done, it disappeared again. Sleepy, because they both were creatures of the night, they both fell asleep when the sun rose again.

**next one: Catherine. wich creature will she be? stay tuned!**


	4. Sea shells and fishes

**forth chapter, all thank csiaddict2 for telling me if I please would continue. I'm sorry for not updating, but school goes before fanfiction (I don't like that either) and I have to do homework. but here isthe next chapter, please R&R**

Sea shells and fishes

Catherine was thrown into the water. She tried to hit the man with it, but he was already gone. Figuring she could use a midnight swim she transformed. She just wanted to dive when she heard a voice behind her and froze. "so you're a mermaid? Figures". She turned around to see Sara, standing on nothing and looking to her. "Why are we here, what's with the dog, why are you floating and please don't tell anyone?" she rambled. She saw Sara turning to the dog who was still growling and say "Grissom, it's ok, it's just Catherine" and she was shocked to see the dog turning into him. then Sara turned to her again. "ok, to answer your questions, we don't know why we're here. The 'dog' is no dog, it's Grissom, he's a werewolf. I'm floating because I'm a vampire. And we're not going to tell anyone, because we're stuck here and if the three of us are different, the rest may be too. Got your answers?". Catherine took a minute to take this information and then relaxed a little. "Who is that man?" she asked. Again, Sara answered. "didn't you think, that if we knew who he is, we would be out of here? The only thing we discovered is that he can freeze things, he can make people stop talking and that he comes here every night to ask what you want for dinner with what seems like a pre-programmed phrase" she looked at Cath, curious. "so, how did you became this way?" she asked. Before they knew it, Sara and Grissom had shared their stories and Catherine went to tell hers.

Catherine was called to a crime scene. Apparently a woman who looked like a mermaid was found, just a short distance from a lake. When she started to process the scene, everyone mysteriously had disappeared. She went to take a look at the victim. When she was there, she saw evidence next to her, on the ground. She went to take it, when the victim came alive again, spoke a few words in a strange language and died again. It all went so quick and she thought she had dreamt it, because every person who had to be at the scene, was there again. She didn't thought about it much, but after a while she noticed things were changing. She took showers that lasted for hours and somehow made water do what she wanted. When she thought back to the day she was at that crime scene, she was shocked because she knew exactly what the woman had said, she understood the language. "You will be the saviour of us, you will be like us" the woman had said. She discovered a lot of things and learned to control her power.

They talked about more things, like who was doing this to them and what there friends would be. After a while, the man came in. "What do you want for food and drink?" he asked again. Sara knew she couldn't do anything, but got angry. "who do you think you are, kidnapping and holding us, why do you do this?" she asked, furious. When she had said that, the man waved at her again, and she fell to the ground, it felt like he had hit her on her leg. The man turned to Catherine again. "What do you want for food and drink?". Catherine asked for cooked trout and passed on the drink. The man disappeared again and the holes opened after a few minutes, only Catherine had nothing, no hole and all, because she practically lived in a oversized aquarium. Her food came out of the fake palm on one of the islands. Catherine saw Sara looking. "what?". "what is your extra?" Catherine looked confused. "never mind, I see it, it's so not fair, I've got blood and he a piece of a dead cow. Why have you 'friends' to call it something" Catherine looked at Sara, confused. Sara pointed to the water. When she looked, there were fishes everywhere. When they finished there meal, it disappeared and Catherine transformed to swim with her new friends, when Sara and Grissom fell asleep again. The sun rose again, to start a new day. Everyone at the crime lab was running around, to find out why and how a third CSI disappeared.

**thank you for reading. next chapter: Warrick. what will he be? stay tuned!**


	5. fire wings and flames

**another chapter, I know it's a long time, but I was really busy and I just didn't knew what to write because I have so many ideas. I'm letting my imagination take control and now I've came up with a twist for this one, but you'll have to wait, because I'm not using it in this chapter. please R&R.**

Fire wings and flames

The three csis were talking again. It was the only thing they could do without transforming. They wanted to find out who kept them locked up and if someone was looking for them. They didn't knew that every csi who wasn't kidnapped had protection. But that didn't stopped the one doing this to them from kidnapping Warrick.

They were just discussing a way to get out when they heard shouting from the cage next to Catherines. She was going to look what it was, when they heard it was Warrick cursing at the kidnapper. The suspect he interviewed was just about to break when he felt strange and was teleported to the cage he was in now. He transformed and tried to get out, but only got pushed back by the force field. That was when he saw the three others. Grissom and Sara were in the middle of their cages, holding their hands in front of them while Catherine sat in a far corner, looking scared. He transformed back. They had seen him. he could hit himself for that. They just wouldn't understand. But, to his surprise they came closer, they weren't really scared. "why are we here?" he asked, hoping they wouldn't think he was some kind of alien or experiment gone wrong. He was confused when they just did like it was normal. Catherine got on one of her islands and talked to the fish, Grissom just got in one corner and sat and Sara acted a little angry. "why are you the phoenix, I wanted to be one. Instead of that I'm stuck being undead". Warrick didn't knew what to do, so he looked at the others. Catherine just continued with whatever she was doing, but Grissom answered. "don't take it personal, I think she has a hard time dealing with all this, she was the first one here" he said and Sara answered "I would do a lot better without the garlic!" before sitting down in the corner that was opposite to where Grissom sat. Warrick still didn't got it. "why are you afraid of garlic?". Grissom wanted to answer, but Sara was faster. "I'm a stupid vampire because some stupid man in New York drugged and bit me. And if you're curious for the rest, he's a stupid werewolf with garlic fixed to him because he wanted to help a woman who came to his crime scene and she's a mermaid because one of her victims wasn't dead yet and gave her the power. So, now you know, what is your story?". Warrick understood now, and he started to tell.

He was on a vacation on Hawaii and took a tour around the island. The guide took them to different places and one of them was a place near the volcano where some strange decorations were carved in stone. The guide said no one could read it, but it was clear to him. it said that there was a secret chamber inside the volcano and that only the people who could read the ancient language could enter. He searched for the room and found it. When he entered he saw the decorations, but they described a war that had divided the world in four regions: the fire region, the air region, the water region and the earth region. And it also told that, if you could read it, you were part of the fire region and could collect your powers in the next room. There was also a piece about the other regions, but it wasn't really helpful, so he just got to the next chamber and became a phoenix.

When he was finished with his story, the man came in again. "What do you want for food and drink?". Warrick asked for spicy food and coffee and a few minutes later they all got what they asked for, Warrick got some wood as extra. When they were finished, Sara and Grissom got to sleep again and Catherine and Warrick talked. They didn't knew the whole crime lab was shocked because another csi disappeared, this time out of a interrogation room.

**for those of you who wonder how he didn't transformed back when he hit the force field, I figured because he's bigger when transformed. but feel free to add your own thoughts. next up: Ronnie! (I wanted to have an equal number of male/female)**


	6. A horn and hoofs

A horn and hoofs

Ronnie was confused. She was bringing some evidence into a lab, someone touched her shoulder and when she turned around to look who it was, she found herself inside a forest. She looked around and saw it wasn't really a forest, but a cage. That was what made her confused, because she returned to the forest everything began almost every night, in her dreams. Somehow there was something about her transformation she still had to find out. She started to think about a way to get out. She had two options, walk into the woods, what seamed like a stupid idea, cause it looked big and there probably wasn't someone to help, or walk to the part of the fence she saw and hope there would be someone who was nice at the other side. She choose option two.

When she was at the fence, she woke up inside another cage, but this was full of hay. She was shocked by what she saw. Sara, the one that helped her through the first month of being a csi, was sitting in a corner and looked like she would hurt anyone who even dared to come closer. In the cage next to her was a wolf, with eyes like the nightshift supervisor. And in the cage that was opposite to her, the blonde woman who she had seen a couple of times in the lab, was changed into a mermaid and swam with fishes. She thought that she had seen all, until she heard a man talk. She just could see him behind the blonde woman's cage, but she didn't heard him. Then the man asked it again. "which creature are you?". She said she was an unicorn and heard he was a phoenix. Then she asked what was wrong with everyone. She didn't liked the answer. "it's something with this room, I can feel it too. I think their creature part is taking them over.". she asked why he was a phoenix, and he told her before asking for her story.

One day she was walking in a forest. She didn't knew why, but she had the feeling like it was something she needed to do, she walked and walked and after what seamed hours, she tripped on something. When she looked back to what it was, she saw a little mirror lying on the forest floor. It looked like it was made for her. When she picked it up, she was suddenly back in her apartment. It all had been a dream. But when she turned the light on, she saw the mirror. She had never seen it before, but it looked like she had seen it before. She looked into it and got a lot of flashbacks. There were a hundred mirrors on the earth, spread out on it. Everyone with a mirror belonged with the earth region and could turn into a unicorn as symbol for that.

When she was finished, the man told her all about the rest. And that they were kidnapped by some wizard man. Who choose that moment to enter and shut up Warrick. Ronnie asked for some bread and water and a few moments later everyone got their food, Ronnie had oats as extra. Sara took the vial of blood and threw it away, out of the cage. Grissom started to eat the piece of the dead cow. Catherine didn't even looked at her food. And Warrick and Ronnie were shocked to see how the rest reacted. They ate and were afraid they would turn out like the other ones. Warrick started to count. Sara had managed to stay herself for 4 days now, but she looked like she was loosing the battle. Grissom was turned in 2 days, and Catherine in 1 day. From the looks of it, he would loose control tomorrow or the day after that. He asked if she wanted to help him and tell the story to whoever was next. She told him she would do that, even through she hoped no one would get kidnapped.

**CSICREATURESOFFANTASYCSI**

The evil man was angry again. Sara had withstand his spell. Maybe he should get her into becoming the animal within. Maybe she would do it, maybe not, but one thing he knew for sure.

He would win.


	7. small magic and wings

**sorry for not updating, but my internet connection is working for like 15 mins a day. crazy days of posting are ended cause i couldn't update, but i will try and post a chapter a day**

Small magic and wings

A vampire. A werewolf. A mermaid. A phoenix. A unicorn. A fairy. A dragon. A robot. They all came back in her dreams the last week. And everyday one was missing, taken by the shadow. One creature, every day. And one csi every day too. She didn't needed her magic to see the connection. She just woke up from another dream. It was the same as the others. Almost the same. The remaining creatures were happy, doing their stuff and all, but suddenly the shadow came and took one of them, this time the fairy. But then it did something different. It looked at her, and smiled. And then it came after her. She ran. And that was when she woke up, really scared. She got out of bed and searched for her protection. Her dreams always came true.

* * *

Wendy was happy. It was her night off, like every week. She could use it, she had to go to the air temple to regain her strength like every week. But it was worth it, that one night she could transform and fly as long as she wanted, if she got to the temple on that night. She flew to the temple, realizing that if she didn't do that soon, she wouldn't do it at all, because flying felt so right. But then something hit her and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she saw she was inside a cage full of trees, and there were mushrooms too. It was like the fairy realm, except for the cage part. She tried to use her magic to get out of it, but it didn't work, she only got a shock. Then she saw another woman, one she rarely saw, but still knew because she too worked at the lab. And all the other people who had disappeared were there too. She didn't wanted to talk to them, they all seamed busy with one thing or another.

So she looked at the room instead. It had eight corners and eight walls to go with it. The walls were full of ancient writing. One of the walls, the wall she was closest to, had the language of the airborne on it. And the walls next to it were full of the airborne language and some other language. What disturbed her the most was what it said. She didn't knew what the other walls said, but the one with the airborne language said that there was an ancient spell to get creatures from every element under your control, even creatures with two elements.

Her element was air and when she looked around she could give everyone an element, some even two. Sara was clearly a vampire, that meant her elements were air and water. A werewolf. That was earth and water. A mermaid, clearly water. Next to it a phoenix, which was fire. And an unicorn, that was earth. Combines with her, air, the only thing this person needed were the earth/fire and the air/fire combination, because fire and water couldn't be combined and air and earth too. And if he got them, according to the wall.

He could take over the world.


End file.
